I, Wizard
by The Browncoat
Summary: It's not often that you find yourself holding the titles of The Outsider, The Master of Death and The Last Wizard. But Harry has more than just titles to deal with - for he is stranded in a new world. The world of DC's New 52. Hunted by secret organizations and forming a team of meta humans, how will Harry adapt to the situation? Will he be able to?
1. The City of Tomorrow

_**I, Wizard - Series 1: New World**_

As I was suffering from writer's block in my _Earth's Mightiest Heroes _at the moment, and I'm becoming ever more interested in DC's New 52 relaunch, I wondered what would happen if a MasterofDeath!Harry found himself in the New 52 Universe. How would this affect the various storylines? Who will he meet, who will be his love interest? Will he have a love interest?

In a similar manner to _Earth's Mightiest Heroes, _a Marvel/Harry Potter Crossover this will be split into story arcs. Series 1 will be the _"New World" _Arc, whilst Series 2 will be _"Justice". _I have planned the first three series and have an idea for Series 4, and without any films to break up the pace in this, I am moving along at my own speed without having to go back and rewatch films which is, if I'm honest – why _EMH _is slowing down. I can't just bring myself to re-watch _X-Men _1 again to continue with it at the moment, but we'll see how it goes.

I've read a number of first issues from the New 52 relaunch and have the complete run of Snyder's Batman so far. (It's epic, check it out if you haven't already) and the first Volume of Scott Lobdell's _Teen Titans_ and the first 6 issues of Kyle Higgins' _Nightwing. _As a result, this New World series will be heavily intertwined with the first Volume of _Teen Titans. _I don't want to give away the planned pairing as of yet, but I can at least say that there will be no slash.

(It's a short opener to kick things off, but the next few will get longer hopefully. Bear with me).

**Chapter 1:The City of Tomorrow**

"_O, wonder!__  
__How many goodly creatures are there here!__  
__How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world,__  
__That has such people in't!"_~Shakespeare, _The Tempest _

* * *

He honestly, had not been expecting to defeat He Who Must Not Be Named, so getting thrown into a parallel world shouldn't have come as a surprise to him. Only, this parallel world was different. There was _no wizarding _world, or at least – as far as he could see. Well, that was the same with his old world now, but he liked to think that some parallel worlds were spared by Voldemort's thrust for chaos and destruction. The Dark Lord had gone so far as to eliminate every single wizard on that world, including himself, in a mad bid for a power which didn't exist. It was a wonder really, why Harry was spared.

Except that he wasn't spared, not really. Maybe this new world was hell, and he was its resident. After all, there was certainly no wizarding world here. But was there magic? A wandless spell brought by the gifts of Death not only knocked over a nearby rubbish bin, but also informed him that magic still existed. Either that, or it had been a very big gust of wind.

It would almost be a relief now, to see Aurors apparating around him to arrest him for performing under-age magic. Except that no longer was he under age. Harry James Potter, the last wizard... was seventeen. There was nothing special about that, but you don't turn seventeen every day.

How fitting was it that his world ended on his birthday?

He would have celebrated. If this was a normal day. Even if he had been at the Dursleys, there would be something arriving for him to celebrate. _Something. 'Please be something. Just... to remind me. I'm not alone_.'

Of course, he wasn't alone, not really. He still had the muggles. The muggles and their electronics. He didn't even know where he was now, what country, what city, what _Earth_. There were, after all – several. One where Lords of Time walked the sea of stars and time, one where the world's greatest heroes had sacrificed themselves to stop an alien attack, one where he had a twin who was viewed as the Boy Who Lived, and one where Earth's Mightiest Heroes were brought together to stop an invasion from a Norse God. He could have landed on any one of those worlds. He could have landed on a world where he won.

But why this world? What cruel God had decided to send him to a world without magic? He had asked Death many times, but Death hadn't answered. This was something that he had to find out for himself, of course. Always Harry on his own, always. His friends would help him along the way, but ultimately he would fight the final hurdle like the world depended on his victory. And in most of the cases, it did.

_My name is Harry Potter, and I am the last wizard on planet Earth. Or maybe, I am the first wizard on a new Earth. _

If he was to write a journal of his life, that was how it would begin. Or at least the second volume anyway, after recording his experience on the previous Earth. This city that he was in at the moment was American, he could tell that much at least. And this city had a name, a name which he had not heard of before. _Metropolis, _they called it. His new world.

A new start?

_Gunfire. _Now there was a sound that Harry Potter hadn't heard in a while, chiefly among the fact that even Voldemort was smart enough to keep the muggles out of the war. As far as he was aware, there wasn't a war going on, but then this was a brave new world. Anything could happen here.

Screams followed the gunfire, sirens and shouts. Innocent people's lives were at risk, and it was common knowledge, at least back where he was from, that he had what Hermione called a "Saving People Thing." So, with magic as his arsenal, the Boy Who Lived, the last wizard, set off in pursuit of some new people to save. _Point me gunfire. _

* * *

It should have been a standard bank job. Superman was out of town, and there were currently no other superhero threats in Metropolis. They could handle the police, just not the metahumans, especially with the latest military grade tech that they had from their friends in Gotham.

There was about five of them in total. Five Robbers, masked of course, and all armed. The masks protected their identity in the same way that the superheroes used them for, to protect themselves from being discovered. Assuming of course, this robbery went as planned. Mask 1 was the leader, and right now, he was the only one that spoke. "Alright, everyone – put your hands in the air! We'd prefer to do this with as minimal bloodshed as possible. We just want the money! But don't take that to mean that we won't shoot you! We will!"

As if to prove his point, Mask 1 opened fire in the air, and screaming greeted his words. '_You see that, Masters? I'm doing what you asked me to. I'm robbing a bank in Superman's hometown.'_

Mask 4 left the group, carrying his gun, in order to extract the money from the bank. Mask 3 went with him, whilst Masks 2 and 5 were ordered to make sure that the hostages were rounded up. Nobody would be allowed to escape.

And then came an unfamiliar voice. This wasn't Superman, Mask 1 knew, for he had encountered the Man of Steel before. This was not him. This was someone... new? _"_Put the gun down_. _Let the hostages go."

Masks 1, 2 and 5 all focused their attention on the intruder. "Only a kid," Mask 2 said, cockily. "Walk away from this now kid, we don't want to kill you."

"Unfortunately, I can't let you take the money," replied the teenager. He was black haired, green eyed – and boasted an unfamiliar lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "So you're going to have to put the gun down. I believe this is what you people call a standoff."

"Congratulations, kid. You just came unarmed to a gunfight," Mask 5 taunted. "Who wants to kill him? Mask 2, 1?"

"I'm the one giving out orders here, this is my job," Mask 1 replied. "We all kill him. On my command. _Open Fire_."

Bullets sprayed towards the teenager, from their machine guns. More people screamed, in fear for the young aspiring hero's life, but there was no need. He didn't need their sympathy, for he could deflect the bullets with a specially designed shielding charm. They bounced off him, hitting the ceiling, not hitting any civilians. In panic, the robbers emptied the entirety of a magazine, to no avail. Once they took in their need to reload, this new threat that their bosses hadn't warned about said in an accent that was unmistakably British. It was far from the calm voice that the teenager had offered them earlier, and Mask 1 began to realise that they should have taken that chance when they had it – to run. If this kid could deflect bullets, his superiors needed to be warned of this new threat. "My turn."

And then the last thing that Mask 1 saw before blacking out was a burst of an unstoppable, unfamiliar red light heading towards him.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

Chapter 2 Preview**: N.O.W.H.E.R.E: **_After stopping the bank robbery, Harry learns from the manager of an organization – N.O.W.H.E.R.E, and its quest to capture or kill all teenage metahumans. How long will it be before he finds himself a target of the mysterious organization? _


	2. Secret Organisations

Wow, thanks for the positive response so far! This has been really great, and now I can reveal that the first series Arc will focus on the Teen Titans, since – well, Harry's still a teen himself and no matter how powerful he is, he's not ready for the Justice League yet particularly after just finding himself in a parallel world. Also, feel free to guess who I'll pair Harry with. I'll give you a hint, she's a girl, and she's got superpowers.

**Chapter 2: Secret Organizations**

"_I thought I'd left that world behind me. That maybe I could do more good working from the shadows. Apparently I was wrong. I'm going to need help." _~ Tim Drake, aka Red Robin, _Teen Titans Vol. 1_: It's Our Right to Fight

* * *

When Harry had used more of his magic to finish off most of the masks, the third one made his move, and the now-familiar sign of gunfire could be heard heading in his direction. Shrugging off the bullets as though they were nothing to him, the Boy Who Lived watched with distaste as the man grabbed hold of a receptionist, dropped his machine gun and extracted a pistol to hold at her neck. Panicking, the thug declared, "Don't move or I'll blow her brains out! You hear me! I'm in control here!"

"Do you honestly believe that you're still in control?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the Mask. "I just took out all your friends. You're next."

"I've seen you types before," the last surviving Mask replied, and Harry wondered if he was saying that in a taunting manner or simply reassuring himself. By the way he was stammering, Harry guessed it was the latter. Sirens could be heard in the distance, and Harry mused that he didn't have much time. "They'll let me get away. They won't risk harm to the hostage. You'll do the same. Please. My masters... they'll be..."

He stopped short, and Harry realised that the Mask had let something slip that he shouldn't have. Instantly, Harry caught on. "Tell me who you're working for, and I'll consider letting you go."

"They'd kill me! You don't know them, they're too powerful!" the man said, panicking. "They'll kill you as well!"

"Your masters won't be able to kill you if I kill you first," Harry replied, knowing that he was bluffing. Killing someone wouldn't win him any favours yet. He had what it took to kill after understanding that no matter how many Death Eaters were locked away, they would always break out again. They would have to be shut down... permanently. But this was a new world. Maybe the government wasn't as corrupt here, and after all – this was America.

Things were different here.

The man replied, "If I let the woman go will you let me go?"

"We'll see."

"I need a yes... Please? I need a 100% positive agreement. Otherwise I'll shoot the woman."

"Very well," Harry replied, sighing. He could always track the man back to his hideout with a point me spell. "Tell me who you work for."

"N.O.W.H.E.R.E.!" the man cried, after glancing around to check as if somebody was listening. "They're a secret organization... Created to capture or convert metahumans like yourself. Kids with superpowers. Please, I can't tell you anymore."

"I need something better than that. Who names their organization NOWHERE?" Harry asked, also thinking _who names their organization Death Eaters_? "Why were you sent to the bank?"

"With Superman gone, we hoped to install some fear in Metropolis," said Mask 3. "Show them that their hero wouldn't always be around to protect them. I wasn't given any orders more than that. Mask 1'll know more."

"Which one's Mask 1?"

"Him," gestured Mask 3 towards the body lying unconscious closer to Harry. "He's the leader. Now please, let me go!"

By this point, the police were pulling up outside. They were fully aware that the man had a hostage, and they were probably discussing the identity of the man who had taken down the others. Was this another Superman? Was this Superman without his costume?

No. He was far too young to be the Man of Steel. "How are you planning to get past the police?"

"You take me out," Mask 3 said. "If you can stop bullets then I hope you can teleport. Take me and Mask 1, leave the others."

"If you'll insist," Harry replied. "Let the woman go and we have a deal."

The man obeyed, and Harry gestured to the man as he let the hostage go, who ran screaming out of the front gate towards the Police cars outside along with the other civilians stationed in the bank. He didn't have long now, and the police would be advancing soon, if they weren't already. He could hear in the distance the sound of helicopters, and Harry had heard enough of those police chase scenes on Dudley's overly loud TV from next door to learn that when they brought in what the Americans called choppers, it would be all over. Except this was an entirely different situation to a high-speed pursuit, for it was a robbery.

And Harry had defeated the robbers. He was half tempted to leave Mask 3 behind but that man still might have more information and if Harry let him go, Mask 3 would unwittingly lead the Boy Who Lived back to wherever he had come from, and hopefully expose NOWHERE's location.

"If you can teleport, then now might be a good time to do so. I can hear the chopper."

Harry smirked, and grabbed the unconscious form of Mask 1 before saying to Mask 3, "Grab hold. We're going."

The man obeyed, and all three vanished from view, just as several dozen of Metropolis' finest arrived on the scene, guns drawn, looking for any robbers that still posed a threat.

It was then that Mask 2 spluttered into life, Harry's spell keeping him unconscious for as long as the last wizard was in the building. Instantly, two cops trained their guns on the unarmed Mask as he climbed to his feet, his hands forced into the air. The next words that came out of his mouth were far from something that would be seen in a posh, aristocratic environment. "Well Crap."

* * *

In the end, Harry let Mask 3 run, planting a tracking spell on him just in case Mask 1 failed to squeal. However, that really wouldn't be a problem – as Harry boasted the truth potion, Vertitasum, and as soon as the man's eyes flickered open after an _enervate _spell, he found himself dangling off the edge of one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis. The highrise building of LexCorp Tower, one of the more famous landmarks in the City of Tomorrow. But due to the cloaking spell placed on the Boy Who Lived and Mask 1, the inhabitants of this particular building had no idea that an interrogation session was going on above them on the rooftop. "Tell me everything you know about N.O.W.H.E.R.E."

The man had clearly never encountered Vertitasum before, so succumbed to the potion within seconds. "Uh... they were formed by this Harvest freak. To capture or convert teenage metahumans."

"Where are they based?"

"They're mobile. Although the freaks are held at The Colony. Nobody knows where it is, we're taken there blindfolded. No metahuman there is over the age of nineteen."

"That's enough. Do you have a list of metahumans that N.O.W.H.E.R.E has tabs on?" Harry dared to ask. It was a shot in the dark, and he suspected that a lowly thug wouldn't be given a list – but it was worth a shot. He couldn't believe his luck when Mask 1 responded with the affirmative.

"Yeah. It's not on me though. It's back at the penthouse."

"The penthouse? Do you got there blindfolded as well?"

"No. I know where that is," Mask 1 replied. "It's in downtown, Abnett Row, Vincent Place. You'll recognise it when you get there. Big building... please. I've told you-"

Before Mask 1 could say another word, his head exploded, causing Harry to drop his body in shock. '_Sniper', _he thought, looking towards where the bullet had fired. Luckily for him, he still had his anti-bullet deflection spell up, so when the inevitable bullet was fired in his direction, it was ineffective, even though it had been a perfect hit – a dead shot. If he was mortal, he'd be joining Mask 1 on the grave below. So just who was N.O.W.H. , then? What could Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, hope to find out at the penthouse, and what would be waiting for him? There had to be some sort of trap. Maybe his would-be assassin would be there.

In the distance – across the Metropolis skyline, a bright yellow light lit up the sky, visible only to him. It seemed that Mask 3 had reached his destination, presumably the Penthouse.

It was then that Harry extracted his Invisibility Cloak, one of the Deathly Hallows, from his bigger-on-the-inside backpack that had come with him to this new world bearing all his essentials. The Eldar Wand; the Holly-Phoenix Feather Wand; the Cloak of Destiny; the Resurrection Stone; the Sword of Gryffindor; his Firebolt; The Marauders Map (He could not bear to get rid of it even if it was essentially useless) and a variety of other supplies, such as passports, fake IDs and money in various currencies. Everything that he could need to survive in whatever the new world that he would have to get used to would throw at him.

His Firebolt followed the Invisibility Cloak out of the back and within seconds he was Invisible and airborne. He hadn't flown on his broomstick since the escape from the Dursleys shortly before his seventeenth birthday. It seemed like a lifetime ago, for he was different now. The old world had changed him. The new world would have to deal with the consequences.

* * *

'_So, deflecting bullets. I guess the guy who warned me was right after all. And now he can turn invisible too,' _the man thought, pulling his sniper rifle back and sitting still behind his chosen position in the building opposite LexCorp. What he had watched had been very interesting indeed, and he wondered how his employers would deal with this new situation. _'Maybe this kid's the new Superman.' _

But his contract hadn't been to terminate the kid, only the Masks – before they squealed. The ones that had been arrested had already been dispatched, and now the leader was taken care of as well. Which meant only one lose end. Mask 3. The assassin smiled to himself, licking his lips as he climbed to his feet. The Penthouse was his next destination, then. The kid was smart, letting one of the Masks go so he could be lead back to the destination. But then, why question Mask 1 as well? What did Mask 1 know that Mask 3 didn't? Probably more, as Mask 1 had been the leader.

But Mask 1 had been taken care of. The man known as Deadshot climbed to his feet, and left the building, rifle in hand. Seconds before the members of the MPD arrived, having been tipped off about the assassination of Mask 1.

Chapter 3 Preview: **Wonder Girl: **_After a journey to the penthouse, Harry learns of NOWHERE's next target – the teenage metahuman known as Wonder Girl. But he soon learns that it's not only N.O.W.H.E.R.E chasing after Cassandra Sandsmark. _


	3. The Outsider

Okay, so far out of the New 52 volumes, I've read _Teen Titans, Batman, _and now _Swamp Thing. _Which as it turns out is superb. A bit confusing at first but well worth a look into. My next purchase will probably be the first Volumes of either _Demon Knights _or _Birds of Prey, _so I'm going to leave it to the reviewers to decide which one you guys think is better. Although saying that, it probably won't be until after Christmas when I may be able to get both. And all the hardbacks are being released in paperback next year so we'll see how that goes.

Also, I know this Chapter was meant to be called Wonder Girl. I came up with a better idea, which you'll see the reasoning behind if you keep reading.

**Chapter 3: The Outsider**

"_Don't call me Wonder Girl." _~ Cassandra Sandsmark, aka Wonder Girl

* * *

The first thing Harry saw when he arrived in Malibu, the last known location of Wonder Girl according to NOWHERE's database, was presumably Cassandra Sandsmark, the target, in a stolen car being chased by the nearby Police. As he was surveying the scene above in his Firebolt complete with a cloak, he also noticed another teenager, dressed in a superhero-esque costume (was this the norm on this world?) and was seemingly waiting for the right moment to intervene.

Harry watched as the Police Officer pulled over Cassandra, and as she climbed out of the car he could tell that she was attractive, even if she was a year younger than him. That was when the black-haired teen, a male and almost a year younger than him, interfered, knocking away the Police Officer. It was time to make an entry – for as far as he knew, the Officer could have been genuine and the teenager was a metahuman who had fallen under the sway of NOWHERE. Taking the broomstick to just inches above the ground, he quickly managed to stash it in his backpack, before transfiguring the backpack into something that he could fit in his pocket incase things got messy, and unmasked his cloak, revealing himself to the two teenagers, who had already started talking. "So, how's things? Am I interrupting something that I shouldn't be?"

"Who're you?" this was from the male, who paused a bit before recalling, 'Wait a second. You stopped that Robbery in Metropolis recently, right?"

'How do you know about that?'

'How can we not know about that?' Cassandra answered Harry's question with a question. "It was all over the news – a new Superman in Metropolis. As if the city's got enough of them already."

"I'm glad you're so supportive of me, Cassandra."

"How do you know my name?"

"NOWHERE's files. The robbery was a NOWHERE mission," Harry explained, causing the male to perk up suddenly at that, whereas Cassandra just looked confused. Addressing the male, he asked, "I take it you've heard of them, right?"

"Yeah. They broke into my penthouse in Gotham City," explained the male. "I'm Red Robin, by the way."

"What sort of a name is Red Robin?"

"If I told you my identity it would compromise the people who I'm friends with."

"No arguments from me," Harry shrugged. "Harry Potter. I don't know anyone on this world for it to matter."

Oops.

"On this world?" asked Cassandra, raising an eyebrow after sharing a glance with Red Robin. "So you're an alien?"

"Do I look alien to you? I'm human, just from a different universe," explained Harry. But before they could continue their conversation, the sound of helicopter blades thrashed through Harry's ears. "I take it that's not good."

"Nope. If you guys have got any powers than now might be a good time to use them," Red Robin said, as the helicopter that approached them prepared to launch its devastating arsenal that would kill all three of them given the chance. Harry quickly put his magical defences up in order to stop the inevitable attack, and glanced over at Cassandra, wondering what powers she had to bring to the table.

"Cassandra," Red Robin called, "If you really are Wonder Girl, now may be a good time to use your powers."

Cassandra waited until the machine guns opened fire before speaking. "Don't. Call. Me. _WONDER GIRL._"

Harry couldn't help but marvel at her invulnerability. And neither it seemed, could Red Robin. What she did next though, confused Harry even more, and he was left wondering how she would be able to do such a thing without magic. Heck, he probably couldn't have done it even with magic. As the bullets stopped firing, Cassandra leapt forward, and smashed the front window of the helicopter, sending glass smashing to the floor around her to reveal an automated chopper. "Damn," Harry could hear her say. "And I was hoping to bust some heads."

He then watched her fall off the chopper and into the ocean below. Seeing that Red Robin made no move to rescue her, he didn't bother – after all, the girl had just survived several machine gun bullets so why could she not survive a fall into an ocean? And apparently, she could swim as well. As the girl climbed the rocks towards the surface, Red Robin offered her a hand, which she promptly refused. "Lose the hand, Red."

And once she was on her feet, they both turned to Harry, demanding answers. "So, you said you're from another world. Spill."

"We should get away from here first," Harry offered, glaring at Cassandra. "Then I'll talk. Promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Wonder Girl replied. "You guys got any transport?"

"I can teleport you both if you grab hold," Harry explained, preferring the word _teleport _to _apparate. _They both looked at him sceptically, so in order to prove his point, he vanished for a short distance and reappeared behind Red Robin. "_Boo_."

Red Robin almost fell over, turning around in shock. "How the..."

"Magic," Harry smiled. "Now, I can take you anywhere in the world. Where do you want to start?"

"My house," Cassandra said, almost immediately.

"I was hoping for something more dramatic if I'm being honest," replied Harry. "But your house'll do. Whereabouts is it?"

"Hollywood."

"Grab on."

They obeyed, and within seconds, Harry, Red Robin and Wonder Girl were gone.

* * *

Deadshot cursed his luck. He'd been setting up a perfect shooting angle to try and get a shot at one of the three metahumans but that damn chopper had interfered. And of course, that girl had to be invulnerable, didn't she? _"_This is Deadshot. Target vanished_."_

"What? I hired you because you never miss. You weren't meant to miss."

"Two are invincible and your chopper interfered with my aim," brushed off Deadshot calmly. "And the one without any powers had bulletproof wings. _Red Robin_."

"Ah, didn't he used to partner with the Dark Knight? I remember, _Deadshot, _he is the only target who got away from you... how would you like it if I added three teenagers to the list? Do you have any idea where they went? And what do you mean they _vanished_?"

"It was the new freak, the one in Metropolis," explained Deadshot. "I overheard them say something about magic and mention Hollywood."

"_Hollywood? Ah yes, the home of Miss Sandsmark. Head there. As they seemingly cannot be destroyed, this time... I want them alive. Bring me Sandsmark and the boy who was at Metropolis. You may do what you want with Red Robin; he is not a metahuman and is of no concern to me or my organization."_

* * *

"Uh, Red. My eyes are up here."

They were at a small cafe near Cassandra's home, eating. Harry felt like looking into their minds to see if they both had ulterior motives and to learn Red Robin's real name, but he would only reveal _that _ability if it was really necessary. He didn't want both of them to become paranoid around him. "Uh, I was looking at your jewellery."

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "So, Harry, was it?"

"Harry Potter," he replied with a shrug. "So what do you want to know?"

"You're just going to tell us like that? I mean, we hardly know you." This was from Red Robin.

"I might as well start getting to know a few people on this world and as you're the first people I've met who don't want to kill me and aren't freaking out this is probably the best place to start," Harry admitted. "So yeah. Unlike Superman, who apparently is an alien, I'm human. From a parallel world, where superheroes don't exist. Or they do... just in comics."

"Are you saying that there's another dimension where I'm a comic book character?" Cassandra asked in surprise blinking.

"Every time there's a new idea, a new dimension is created," explained Harry before they could come up with anymore theories. "Take a work of fiction for example. You've heard of James Bond, right?"

"Yeah," they both chorused.

"Well there's a world where he's real. A world where he's Daniel Craig, a world where he's Peirce Brosnan," Harry continued, "Basically, there are trillions of Earths out there. New ones are getting created every minute. As far as I'm aware, there's a limitless possibility for them."

"And how are you aware of that? Or does everybody on your universe know about alternate universes?"

"Very few people do," Harry explained. "I'm one of them. I'm super powered only on this world is because I'm the only magic-user out there."

"Not the only magic-user," cut in Red Robin. "There are more. Zatanna, I know – is one. I think there are a few others."

"I don't think they'll use magic in the same way that I use it," replied Harry. "Because as far as I'm aware, the school that I went to isn't in this Universe. Neither is anyone that I know. _I'm _not even in this universe."

"So, are you trying to get back?" Cassandra asked, curiously. "Is that why you want to stick around with us, in the hope that you can get back home?"

"No. There was a reason why I left my Earth," explained Harry, causing Cassandra and Red Robin to share a look. "Recently, there was... A war, between the forces of evil and... I was on the good side. Wizards and witches fighting each other for either the freedom or the destruction of the world. And we won."

"I'm sensing there was a _but _to it, right?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, his expression a sad one. "I stopped their leader in a final battle. Massed ranks of witches and wizards charged each other in a battle that would determine the fate of our world. This was to be the final fight. Our kind was gathered to witness the end. And that was when their leader, Voldemort, put his plan into action. In the final battle, I mean. When he saw that his fight was lost... he claimed..."

"_...If I can't have this world, Potter... than neither can you!" Voldemort shouted, lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, a shade of his former strength. He could see that his forces were losing. All around him, Death Eaters were surrendering. His friends, those that survived, were cheering. Some were cheering his name. They knew, as he hoisted the Sword of Gryffindor above his head in order to deliver the killing blow, the battle would be won. The forces of light had fought against superior odds and without their Light Lord, Albus Dumbledore, and had only won due to some reinforcements and the fact that they all knew that this was a do or die battle._

_Harry brought the sword down. War against the Death Eaters had hardened the Boy Who Lived, and he was prepared to do what was necessary. He didn't even give a thought to what Voldemort had proclaimed, believing that this was one last attempt at undermining Harry's courage. Not until he turned away from the fallen Lord, and not until he felt the ground shake beneath his feet... _

_And everything ended in a burst of shining light. _

A moment of silence filtered around the table. "And then... I woke up in Metropolis," Harry finished lamely. He decided to hide the whole fact that he was the Master of Death, as this would no doubt bring new trouble to the table. "So yeah. That's the life story of Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry," Red Robin said, honestly. "I didn't know."

"There was no reason why you should," Harry replied. "A great victory that was. I thought that if I stopped Lord Voldemort then all his forces would crumble. I never thought that he'd have a Plan Z. And before you ask, I don't know why I'm spared."

That was a lie. He knew full well why he was spared; he just didn't want to tell them right now. He was willing to tell them a lot, but he wasn't willing to tell them _everything. _Just enough to trust him. "Anyway... I guess I kind of have to come up with a codename now. Seeing as I actually know people on this world. To protect your identity and all that."

"I can protect myself, thank you very much," replied Cassandra.

"I know you can," Harry replied with a smirk. "I've seen you in action. But I feel like the odd one out, y'know. Red Robin, Wonder Girl. We can't exactly have someone on from that called Harry Potter. Besides, I've never had a code-name before."

"Uh, how about the Magician?" Red Robin asked.

"Too obvious," Harry commented. "I was thinking more along the lines of The Outsider. Seeing as I'm from a whole parallel universe and all. Any objections?"

There was a silent pause for a second, when Harry put his hands down on the table; as if he hadn't been talking about the death of everything he cared about seconds ago, switching his mood. "So, The Outsider it is. All fear The Outsider, for he shall be your end!"

His comment wasn't serious, and the way he proclaimed those last words, Cassandra and Red Robin both couldn't help but burst out in laughter. The mood had been lightened by the time their laughter had finished, and the waiter arrived with food.

Chapter 4 Preview: **Teamwork: **_Red Robin, Wonder Girl and The Outsider are now working together. But how long will their partnership last? And what will they do when they learn that they are not only being hunted by Deadshot, but also... Superboy? _

Okay, so now we have Harry's superhero name, and a little more about his past is revealed. The Harry in _I, Wizard _had a slightly different life to Rowling's _Harry Potter _which I may expand upon in a prequel if I consider writing one after I finish _I, Wizard. _Whilst Harry will play a crucial role in forming the Teen Titans, he won't stick around with them for long, so if you aren't a big fan of them (I wouldn't consider myself a huge fan, I've only read the first Volume of the New 52), then you'll have to wait until the second story arc where I increase the stakes a bit. But we'll see how it goes.


	4. Overwhelmed Underground

In this chapter, you'll learn more about Harry's origins. There are lot more differences between Rowling's universe and the universe that he came from, and as the war began a lot earlier than in canon; things take a lot darker tone. Rather than a prequel, Harry's story will be told through flashbacks. So in theory, by the end of _I, Wizard, _you'll have learnt about everything that was different in Harry's world.

Also, apologies for the change in title _again, _but this chapter took slightly longer than planned and I don't think you'll see the Superboy fight until Chapter 6 or the end of 5 at the earliest. But Deadshot might make an appearance a little earlier, though.

**Chapter 4: Overwhelmed Underground**

They ended up sleeping in Cassandra's house. Red Robin got the sofa, and Harry agreed to conjure a sleeping bag and sleep on the floor. It wasn't the ideal situation, but it was better than nothing, and he'd used magic to heat his sleeping bag. And as he slept, he dreamed. He dreamed of a world that was no longer his home, of times long past and times that would never come. But ultimately, he dreamed of where it all began. Back at the beginning.

_It was shortly before his fourth year when the war truly began. Lord Voldemort had already been resurrected in his third, having been present in the Shrieking Shack as a spirit to witness the confrontation between the three surviving marauders. They were knocked unconscious in the blast that heralded the return of Lord Voldemort, along with his friends. And he was taken from them, taken captive, to be locked in the cellar of the Riddle House far away from the comfort of his friends and his school. The Dark Lord was smarter this time, but rather than kill the Chosen One, he had a special plan in mind, reserved for Harry himself. _

"_You want to know why I have not killed you yet," Voldemort said, taking into account the broken and wounded fourteen year old Harry Potter. He and the teenager were alone in the cell, with nobody listening in. Voldemort made sure that it stayed that way. "You want to know why... why I have spared the only one who is said to be able to kill me."  
_

_Harry nodded, too tired to move. He was broken. If this had been Voldemort's ultimate goal – then he had succeeded. The champion of the light had failed. "It is because I want you to understand the true extent of your failure. Tomorrow, the Quidditch World Cup will take place. My plans will be put into action far earlier than I would have if I started this conquest in the first war. But time has changed many things, Harry Potter."  
_

_He produced Harry's holly and phoenix feather wand, and passed it over to him. "Fight me, Harry Potter. Perform what is necessary. End me. _

_This had to be some sort of trick. Why had Lord Voldemort given Harry a wand, when it was clear that he had none? "Do it!" Voldemort shouted, his voice raised to a deafening height that made Harry flinch in pain. "Do it!"  
_

_Harry hadn't yet learned the killing curse. He didn't know it, for he had not had Moody teach him to it in fourth year. This was still the end of his third year. So instead, he tried a stunner instead. "Stupefy!"_

_Nothing. No red light, no nothing. No spark of life that he had grown used to. Then what had happened to his magic? Who had taken his magic away from him? Realisation dawned on his face. What Voldemort was planning to do. "No... you can't!"_

"YOU CAN'T!" Harry shouted, screaming as his eyes opened, to be met with two familiar yet unfamiliar faces standing over him, observing his reaction. Sweat ran down his cheek as he winced, before saying – "Sorry. Bad dream."

Red Robin and Cassandra shared a look of disbelief as Harry hauled himself to his feet. "So then? Where to next?"

Red Robin had a laptop near him, and had just turned it off. "I'm going shopping. Seeing as Cassie won't let you stay here, you'll have to come with me or go off on your own. Your choice."

"Oh, so we're just splitting up? What happened to teamwork?"

"I don't need help," replied Cassandra with a frown. "And if you have bad dreams every night, Harry – I'd get no sleep."

"Fair enough," Harry replied. "I guess it's just me and Red Robin then. See you around."

"Or not," she replied, and Harry got the feeling that while he was asleep, Red Robin and Cassandra may have had a talk.

* * *

The clothes store that they found themselves in was to Harry's confusion, a shop that sold superhero clothing merchandise. There was stuff from Superman, heck – even Batgirl and Batman costumes. But he noticed that there was no Red Robin merchandise, nor any from Wonder Girl. Which meant that either they were not established heroes, which was likely – or the public didn't like them as much as the Justice League. This was also quite likely. "So, what are we looking for? I hope you didn't drag me all the way out to this store just to look at superhero clothes that we're not going to buy anyway."

"That depends; do you want a Batman shirt?" Red Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll pay for it."

"How about you take the Aquaman one then," Harry replied in return, but Red Robin ignored him, clearly looking around the store for something. _Something._

"Hey," Harry heard Red Robin say to a dark-skinned teenager working at a till. "Do you know Celine Patterson? She's your sister, right?"

"How do you know about my sister?" the girl asked, frowning. "I can give you five minutes and we can talk by the fountain. Is that your friend over there?"

She gestured towards Harry, who waved, still befuddled by the taste in clothing. He after all, hadn't encountered any superhero shops in Diagon Alley or anything similar. "Hi," Harry called back.

"Yeah," Red Robin replied.

"Then I'll meet you by the fountain."

Harry walked over to Red Robin, who was heading out to the fountain outside of the clothing store. He noticed a lock of familiar blonde hair pocking out from a teenage female sporting a hood, but chose not to bring up the matter as he guessed the girl didn't want to be discovered.

"Who's the girl?" Harry asked, referring to the shop assistant.

"Claudia Patterson," explained Red Robin. "But it's not her we're after. We want her sister, Celine, she's a metahuman. The question is though... have we got here before NOWHERE?"

"There's only one way to find out," Harry said, and seeing Claudia walk over to them a few minutes later, he was the first person to speak. "The name's Harry. This is... Robin."

"Like Batman's assistant? Cool," Claudia said with a smile, causing Red Robin to glare at Harry. "Anyway, you wanted to know about my sister. Are you metahumans like she is?"

"Sort of," explained Red Robin. "But we need to know where she is, and if you've told anyone about her."

"Uh," Claudia scratched her back. "I don't know where she is, but I... told the government. I thought that they could help her."

Red Robin grimaced, turning at Harry. "We're too late."

"I didn't do anything bad, did I? Is my sister in danger?" Claudia asked, raising her eyebrow, but Red Robin and Harry were already gone and she was denied an answer.

* * *

They ended up the sewers underneath the George C. Page Museum. Harry didn't know who George C. Page was or why they were here, but he didn't particularly want to elaborate as Red Robin seemed to be taking the fight to a NOWHERE agent patrolling the tunnels, which Harry guessed were near NOWHERE's base. That would provide a good explanation as to why they were here, any why NOWHERE soldiers were patrolling it. This particular soldier appeared startled as Red Robin stood in front of him, announcing, "I have to do this you know. I feel bad about knocking down someone without telling them that I'm there first."

But that was Red Robin – Robin's mistake, for it appeared he had underestimated how strong the NOWHERE soldier was, as he was able to block the attack from Red Robin and send him back across the sewer wall. "He's right behind you," warned Red Robin suddenly, as Harry – who had apparated silently behind the NOWHERE soldier, prepared to cast a spell.

"Who?" the soldier asked, confused – turning around.

"Me," Harry said with a smile, and silently cast the _Stupefy_ spell, stunning the man and forcing him to collapse to the floor, unconscious. Suddenly, Harry saw another man similar to the one that he had just knocked unconscious teleport behind Red Robin, and strike him in the back, sending him to the floor of the sewers. Harry reacted instantly, but before he could cast the spell again, he found himself knocked to the floor by another teleporting soldier. '_Three of them. Damn.'_

"Which one do you want?" Harry asked, climbing to his feet, and standing back-to-back with Red Robin. "The guy that knocked you down or the other guy?"

"How kind of you to give me a choice, but I think I'll stick with the guy that knocked me down," Red Robin replied, and struck out at the attacker.

"I've discovered the girl's location," the third thug proclaimed. "Come with me."

The two thugs that were still conscious promptly abandoned their fighting with Red Robin and Harry, and teleported away, leaving the wizard and the not-wizard standing there alone in the sewers, still in a fighting stance. "So, I take it that's the girl we want as well?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Her name's Skitter," explained Red Robin. "Come on."

"What powers does she have? Can she handle three guys on her own or do we need to quicken the pace?" asked Harry, but stopped short from saying something else when he caught sight of the two thugs unconscious in the sewer, with an insectoid like creature with the face that looked suspiciously similar to that of the shopkeeper that they had encountered earlier crawling on the floor of the sewers opposite them. She boasted extra arms and legs, with white eyes – and a hardened carapace that allowed her to look fearsome and ready for combat, causing Harry to wince. He didn't want to fight the person that they were coming here to help – but it looked like they had no choice when she started to attack.

"I don't want to do this," Harry warned Skitter, but he realised that he shouldn't have warned her, for even he could be knocked backwards again. Skitter launched her attack, spraying corrosive goo at the Boy Who Lived who was forced to dodge her onslaught. Next to him, Red Robin was watching, a shocked look easily recognisable on his face – he hadn't expected this, but it appeared that they were left with no choice. They had to fight, even if she – like them, was a metahuman. She didn't have control over her body, and that made her dangerous. Not only to NOWHERE, but also to the Outsider and Red Robin.

As Harry climbed to his feet, Skitter was on the verge of attacking Red Robin, but was immediately cut short by a punch from the invulnerable Wonder Girl, the same blonde haired teenager that Harry had seen following them at the superhero clothing shop. It took Cassie two blows to knock Skitter unconscious, leaving the three teenagers standing over her body. Awkward silence filled the sewers, leaving only the running water and the occasional droplets falling from the brick surface above.

"Well," Harry said, breaking the silence. "This is awkward. But thanks for the rescue, Cassie. I saw you in the shop – you were following us, right?"

"I don't like owing people debts," Cassie brushed off. "So I followed you hoping that you'd run into trouble. And you didn't disappoint. So now that's sorted, I don't owe you one anymore. Bye."

"Cassandra – Cassie, wait!" Red Robin called after her. "Everytime NOWHERE captures a metahuman then they get stronger! If we stick together, we can stop them!"

"I can take care of them myself if they come along. Don't wait up, Red, Outsider."

And then she was gone, leaving a silent and defeated Red Robin alone in the sewers, carrying the unconscious Skitter, standing next to Harry – who had not said a word during the whole exchange.

"Why'd you just let her go? You could have talked to her, helped me," Red Robin asked him at last.

"She'll come back eventually," Harry explained his reasoning. "There's no use in pressuring her. So... where next?"

Preview of Chapter 5: **Battle in the Badlands: **_Harry and Red Robin catch a cargo train in the Badlands, looking for a new mutant codenamed Bunker with Skitter. And as Wonder Girl hunts down the thugs in the sewer to learn more about their employers, she soon learns that she's being hunted. Only this foe will be her toughest challenge yet – Deadshot! _


	5. Battle in the Badlands

Yes, for those that notice – I have taken a lot of inspiration for Harry's pre-Master of Death world from _The Dark Knight Rises, _as those who read this chapter will probably work out. Also, yes – the summary and the layout of the previous chapters have been changed.

And the superheroes such as Kid Flash are still there, they just won't appear til later as their storyline in the first volume of Teen Titans up until they meet up with the rest of the Teen Titans isn't affected by Harry's appearance. It would just be a copy/paste of the first volume adapted to a different narrative which is something I wish to avoid.

**Chapter 4: Battle in the Badlands**

"_A Hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom." _~Bob Dylan

* * *

_His magic was gone. Lord Voldemort had somehow nullified the magic of the Boy Who Lived, yet he could use it at his will. This was not good. That was an understatement. It was very, very, very bad. "You are not to tell me what I can and cannot do, Harry Potter," Voldemort announced triumphantly. And he was right. The Dark Lord was in ascendance and now nothing would be able to stop his rise._

_Especially as he had defeated the only chance that the light had at defeating the dark before the war had even begun. Battered and broken, Harry let his now useless wand fall to the floor, defeated. Spitting out blood from the torture that Voldemort's Death Eaters had inflicted on the Boy Who Lived, Harry struggled to move. What was the point in this anymore? _

A different time, a different place. Memories gained only after he had become the Master of Death. _The Head Office of Albus Dumbledore_, _Hogwarts' current Headmaster, looked across at the hastily gathered group. Minister Fudge was sitting there, looking uncomfortable. "Lord Voldemort is back," Albus Dumbledore announced to the group. "The Death Eater that the Order of the Phoenix captured last night revealed to us told us this among other things. Tom Riddle has returned from his exile, and we can only guess that due to Harry Potter's recent disappearance and the information of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, that his servants have used Harry's blood to resurrect him."_

_"Then why haven't we seen Potter's body yet? You told me that He Who Must Not Be Named would want to display that he has stopped the wizarding world's so called 'only hope,' so to crush our spirit," this was from Fudge, who had become far more confident since accepting that Voldemort was back. He saw how he could adapt his campaign so that if it looked like he was seen openly taking a stance against the Dark Lord – he would be heralded as a hero when Voldemort was eventually vanquished. The coward inside him had vanished after a Death Eater attack, replaced by someone who was a politician first and foremost._

_"I do not know, and I dread to think what Tom has done with him. But we have more pressing matters at hand, for the Death Eater whose information that we gathered our reports from informed us that the Death Eaters are holding in Malfoy Manor. A meeting on the same day as the Quidditch World Cup. That is when we should act. All Death Eaters will be in attendance." _

"_What about the Quidditch World Cup? This will require the use of every Auror in Britain if we want to bring the Death Eaters down, especially with that recent breakout of Azkaban. And there are some who are not Death Eaters will cause trouble." This was from Fudge, again. Him and Dumbledore were the main focus-points of the discussion, the two leaders of the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic respectively._

"_Cornelius," Albus said with a sigh. "There will be other World Cups. Call in a favour with the unspeakables to watch over the Aurors. And my Order of the Phoenix will be on hand. We have never had such a chance before. We can stop the Death Eaters from attacking before the war even began!"  
_

"_That would be good publicity," admitted Fudge after a short discussion between his two bodyguards. "Very well, Dumbledore. Your informant had better not be telling any lies."  
_

Lies. Lies. They were all lies. Nobody had seen it coming, they were all too stupid. Stupid. Every single one of them – how could they not have seen what the Tom Riddle was planning? Even Harry recognised what the plan was before the Dark Lord had finished his explanation. But, captured in the Riddle House, there was nothing the Boy Who Lived could do about it, no matter how much he had desperately wanted to. Turning his attention to Red Robin, who was currently wearing the disguise of an old hobo, he asked, "So why exactly did we take this train again? You're not very good at telling your teammate information."

"We're looking for metahumans," explained Red Robin, as though that informed Harry everything. He couldn't help but chortle at the fact that the teenager had chosen to disguise himself as a hobo, it wasn't as if there was going to be anybody on this _cargo _train after all, especially with the mountain drop _right _there.

"Did somebody say they were looking for metahumans?" a voice could be heard from the doorway, and a black haired teenager, wearing a backpack, heaved himself up onto the train. "Then..."

He stopped short, looking around the compartment, catching sight of Skitter's current cocoon-hibernation. Then he screamed, in shock. "You're going to give a guy like me a fright if you don't warn him that that's there."

"It was here when I got here," shrugged Red Robin, the hobo. Harry just shrugged, wondering how the teenager could have stumbled across them in the first place. "Doesn't bother me, so either take it or leave it. Where are you heading, anyway?"

"Oh, America," the teenager replied. "I'm Miguel. Miguel Barragan. And you are?"

"A hobo," Red Robin responded. "This is Harry. How did you get up here?"

"Oh, I'm a metahuman," explained Miguel as though it were nothing at all. "Say, it wouldn't help if you knew any other metahumans around here?"

"Tell me, Miguel – what do you know of N.O.W.H.E.R.E?" the hobo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Nowhere_? No idea whatsoever, my friend," replied Miguel. "I'm guessing they're some sort of super secret organization, am I right?"

"Yeah," Harry remarked, speaking. "You can take the costume off, Red Robin – he's friendly."

"Red Robin?" Miguel asked, raising an eyebrow, glancing up at the teenager as he took off his disguise. "_Red Robin_? I've been looking for you, my friend! I heard about your blog!" And then, to both Harry's and Red Robin's surprise, Miguel hugged him. "I've come all the way from Mexico to meet you. I've heard about the danger posed to mutant teens, I'm Bunker. Sign me up."

"For what?"

"A team, right? That's what you guys are?"

"Uh, yeah – of course," Red Robin replied. However, before they could talk further, the train lurched to a stop. "Hold on. There's not meant to be a stop for a while – something's wrong."

Miguel – Bunker – was looking out of the window. "Tell me about it. Is that meant to happen?"

The people of the town that was nearby were approaching the three teenagers, all with vacant stares that Harry and Red Robin instantly recognized as mind control. "Bunker, stay here. Harry, take to the skies – see if you can find the source."

"We're in costume, you know," Harry replied, despite being the only one _not _wearing any costume. "Call me the Outsider."

"Any particular reason?" Bunker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm from a different universe," Harry said, shrugging like it was nothing at all. And then, he produced his _Firebolt _from his bag. "And this is my broomstick. I'll see you in the air."

"_Right_," Bunker said, rolling his eyes, but watched in disbelief as the Boy Who Lived headed skyward, circling the area. Turning to the cocoon, Bunker exclaimed, "I guess it's just you and me then."

* * *

Cassie Sandsmark had come to Los Angeles to investigate the thugs who had been beaten up by Skitter – to see if they knew anything about _N.O.W.H.E.R.E. _She was disguised as a nurse, and to her amusement, the first thing that one of the thugs noticed about her was the obvious. "Wait a minute! You're not a nurse!"

"You are Maurice Bovrie, right?" Cassie asked, hoping that there wasn't a mix up in the hospital wards – or else this would be embarrassing. But when the thug responded with the affirmative, Cassie saw that she could get the information that she needed.

"Don't even try to teleport out of here," Cassie said, seeing Maurice struggle. "Your friends are in much worse shape than you are, having been airlifted to Seattle and San Diego respectively. You won't be able to use your powers. So, now that we're here – you can tell me about-"

A loud bang could be heard, and Cassie recognized the familiar noise of a bullet being fired through the open window. It turned out to be a perfect shot, for Maurice – the target of the gunfire, fell silent. _Dead? _She didn't have much time for the real nurses came to check what was going on, as alarms were already sounding throughout the building. Somebody had just shot Maurice Bovrie – but for what gain? To prevent him from talking? Was N.O.W.H.E.R.E really that evil, to shoot their own followers?

'_Of course they are'_, Cassie thought. But before she could do anything else, the room began to fill up with smoke. Fast. Covering her breath, she ran to the door as quickly as possible, finding to her horror that it was – _locked_?

She tried to kick the door down, but by that time the smoke had covered the room in full. Gasping for breath, the invulnerable teenager inhaled the smoke, and collapsed to the floor – unconscious but alive.

And outside the room, Deadshot smiled. It looked like Superboy wasn't needed after all. Speaking into his comm-link, he declared, _"Mission Accomplished. Target neutralized. Waiting for extraction." _

* * *

Across the United States, Red Robin, the Outsider and Bunker were having entirely different problems. Bunker was having the problem of defending a cocoon from a horde of mind-controlled townsfolk in a carriage of a cargo train without harming any of the attackers, whilst the Outsider and Red Robin were dealing with... different problems. Because they'd found the device that was manipulating the people, but they had run into issues of their own.

Just as Red Robin was about to blow up the radio broadcasting the brainwashing images, a large humanoid creature made of scrap metal appeared, smashing the teenager with his metallic fists. "My name is Detritus! I was once cybernetic scrap meant for recycling until I gained spontaneous intelligence – now, I will destroy you!"

"You shouldn't waste time revealing your origin story to complete strangers, but thanks for the background information," Red Robin replied, noticing that Harry had turned himself invisible. _'Where is he?' _

"I am now on a mission to wipe out humanity," explained Detritus, ignoring Red Robin.

"Of course," Harry said, appearing from nowhere – behind the cybernetic monster, before silently casting the _Reducto _spell several times in quick succession. It wasn't long before the creature was brought down, but it seemed to retreat before Harry could blast it into pieces and end the threat for good. It wasn't long before they ended up returning to the train, and yet – try as they might, Red Robin and Harry both failed to remember the name of the creature that they had been facing, even when questioned by Miguel.

But the people weren't mind controlled, meaning that the device had been disabled, and they could continue on their journey – and hopefully not run into any trouble. This was good. But what was new, however, was explained by Miguel. "Uh, guys – the cocoon has hatched."

"Where am I?" a voice could be heard from where the cocoon had been before. A dark-skinned, African American girl that looked remarkably like her sister. Only this was Celine Patterson, not Claudia. "Uh... who are you guys?"

Preview for Next Chapter: **The Teen Titans: **_Teaming up with Kid Flash and Solstice, the Outsider, Red Robin, Bunker and Skitter soon learn that Wonder Girl is in trouble – but will their fragile alliance be enough to overcome Superboy and Deadshot?_


	6. When Death Comes to Call

Sorry about the delay over Christmas, I've been busy. However, comics wise – if anyone hasn't read Matt Fraction's new _Hawkeye _for Marvel (yes, I know it's Marvel, but _Hawkeye _is still awesome) then I strongly suggest that you go and read it ASAP; it may be one of my favourite comic series of 2012, alongside Scott Snyder's _Batman, _which is just epic so far. (Even though I own all of the issues individually online I am working back and getting them in print from my local store.) I also picked up the first volume of Paul Cornell's _Demon Knights_– so I will have to give that a read, as even though I wasn't that interested in the first issue, I have a feeling the rest of the book will draw me in.

And also, if anyone hasn't read _A Game of Thrones _yet by George RR Martin, I highly suggest you do – _A Song of Ice and Fire _is my favourite series ever written and _A Game of Thrones _is my favourite novel. Iain M. Banks' _The Culture _is a close second, with Brandon Sanderson's first _Mistborn _Trilogy, JRR Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings _Trilogy and anything that Joe Abercrombie has written that I've read in the _First Law _World. Any of the above series I highly suggest you read if you haven't read any of them already as they are my favourite.

**I, Wizard Chapter 6: When Death Comes to Call**

"_There is only one god and his name is Death. And there is only one thing we say to Death: "Not today." _~George RR Martin, _A Game of Thrones, _Book 1 of A Song of Ice and Fire

* * *

Eventually, Celine, after being talked into sticking with the team for now, accompanied them to Red Robin's penthouse in New York. "So, what do we do now?" Harry was the first to break the silence.

Miguel shrugged. "I don't know, order Pizza?"

"Pizza's good," Harry replied with a smile. "Haven't had pizza in a while."

"Sounds like a plan," Red Robin agreed, and reached for his mobile. "Anybody know any good pizza takeaways nearby?"

They all shook their heads. "Well, there goes that plan," Harry replied, and then – was interrupted by a knock at a door. Instantly climbing to his feet, he noticed that Red Robin was doing the same. Both sprinted through Red Robin's penthouse towards the front door. Red Robin reached there first, with Harry not far behind.

Harry was not the one that opened it. Therefore, he escaped having two exhausted teenagers collapse on him in a heap – but Red Robin was not so lucky. "Sorry," the male, a blonde-haired teenager wearing ripped and torn orange clothing exclaimed, out of breath.

"How... did you get up here? This is the thirteenth floor," Harry asked the two, who were too exhausted to respond.

"You could give me a hand here, Harry," Red Robin cut in. "I mean, I can't drag these two in by myself."

"Fair enough," shrugged Harry. "But who are they?"

"_They _are right here, thank you very much," the blonde-haired teenager spoke. The dark-skinned girl's appearance was odd, and Harry realised that they had been on the run from somebody. "I'm Kid Flash. You're that guy from Metropolis, right?"

"Does everybody have to know about me?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"Apparently so," Red Robin spoke.

"I'm Solstice," the other female teenager decided to introduce herself. "We escaped from NOWHERE. Don't know how we ended up here – one second we were in Antarctica, the next..."

"We'd better check you for hypothermia," Red Robin said, after they were dragged inside – the door closed behind them.

* * *

Cassie blinked rapidly, her eyes opening as she found herself in a room, strapped to a bed – in a different location from the hospital encounter with the mutant who Red Robin and Harry had put down. Light blinded her as she opened her eyes, and it took a moment to take into account her surroundings. The room was empty, and the door was open. No guards in sight. _Was this some sort of trap?_

There was only one way to find out. Cassie struggled to haul herself up, putting all her strength into freeing herself from the handcuffs. As it turned out, they weren't weak, they snapped apart easily and within seconds, the teenager was ready to fight. No guards responded to her snapping of the handcuffs, which made this new location even more suspicious. The teenage girl wasted no time in running out of the door, and was relieved to see that no alarms had been sprung by her exit. This screamed _trap _to her now – it was just a question of when it would be sprung and what the outcome would be. She was in some sort of lab, probably illegal – and she needed to act fast just incase NOWHERE were honest-to-god stupid.

She sprinted down the hallway following the sign marked 'Way Out,' thinking – _knowing _– that this was too good to be true. But that didn't stop her from trying. She didn't even bother to look in any rooms as she went past (a big mistake), as all her efforts were focused on getting out of her prison as quickly as possible. Something deep down inside her informed the teenager that she should never have left Red Robin or Harry, her body finally starting to admit that she needed to be with someone. Especially as she'd rather put up with two teenage boys than being a prisoner of NOWHERE. And one of them was actually not bad-looking as well. Or better looking than the other. '_You're worrying about how boys look when you're running headfirst into a trap?' _

There was a sign marked _EXIT_ on the double doors at the end, and she got a horrible suspicion that this was where the trap was going to be sprung. But how could they hope to stop the invulnerable Wonder Girl? As much as she loathed that name, she knew that the powers that came with it served her well. They could have a tank out there and she would still be able to get past them. Whoever _them _might be.

She hoped for the best, made one last glance behind her to check that she wasn't being followed, and opened the door.

And immediately regretted doing so. Cassandra Sandsmark was right – it had been a trap. And she had greatly underestimated the potential that NOWHERE had to bring to the table, for the teenager that they had leading their army – wore none other than the red crest that was very similar to Superman's. It was a bold, italicised _**S**__. _Its owner... Superboy?

* * *

Harry had come up to the balcony of their apartment in order to escape the chaos that had been happening below, and did not expect to find a small female teenager dressed all in black, wearing a skirt and tee-shirt with large circular earrings. "I guess you weren't expecting me, huh?"

"You haven't paid me much attention in a while, Death," The Boy Who Lived informed the form that Death had chosen to address him with. "Although, last time – you looked more _demonic _like. Nobody would expect you to be Death, you know."

"And that's the whole point," explained Death. "It's like nobody expected Red Robin to be Tim Drake."

"So that's Red Robin's real name?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who's Tim Drake?"

"You haven't figured that out yet?" Death scowled, realising that she'd made a mistake. "Sorry, it'd be best if you don't tell him. Unless you want to explain that you are my Master and all."

"Uh, that wouldn't go down well," Harry said with a small smile. "I mean, can you imagine the conversation? Hi Tim. You want to know how I know your name? Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm the Master of Death. And Death knows all. Would you like to meet her? She's small, dresses like a Goth and hides her true appearance."

Death scowled again, and promptly changed from a teenage girl into a black cloaked, floating skeleton, that boasted a scythe – with fire bursting out of its otherwise transparent eyes. "Happy now?" It spoke, adopting the voice of a loud male that sounded like the pre-programmed, loudspeaker-projected voice often found in horror rides at amusement parks. It didn't take much to unnerve Harry these days, but this was one of the few things that did, and he couldn't help stumble back in shock.

"Change back, change back!" he exclaimed quickly, hoping that the group of teenagers downstairs would be too busy to pay any attention to his conversation with Death. However, instead of changing back into the black-haired teenager, she/he/it changed into a figure from his past. _Ginny. _

He let out a slow breath. It had been so long since he had seen her face, alive. Ever, ever so –

_Loud. The Siege of Hogwarts was the loudest thing he had ever experienced in his life, and it could well be the last. He and Ginny were running away from a horde of Death Eaters, who outnumbered the Boy Who Lived and his girlfriend in almost every forte. Skill, age, numbers, weapons... They were fighting a losing battle. And that was when they hit a dead end. Or, the teenagers hit a corner that lead to a dead end._

_But it wasn't a dead end, not really. Harry had been this way before. The tapestry of Larros, the famous wizard who was the first English born magic user to encounter a Sphinx. Along with his wife. The Sphinx would not allow Larros and his wife through if they only answered one question between them, for they had to answer a question separately._

_And as they were stuck in a very difficult situation at the time, the Sphinx was the only way out. Larros went first, and guessed the riddle correctly. His wife went next, and could not. And Larros could not help her, and could only watch as the Sphinx tore his lover to pieces. Whilst he was famous for his five hundred page volume on how to stop Sphinxes, Larros did commit suicide after six months without his wife. And as he had been a teacher of Hogwarts, his son commissioned a painting to be made of Larros at a dead end in the School, guarding a secret passage. So that none need suffer the fate of his wife again._

_Such was the tragedy of Larros. But over the time, Larros' painting grew more disorientated. The painting would only let one person through the secret tunnel at a time, as it was jealous of all the couples that passed through. A tear almost escaped Harry's eyes as he recognised the tapestry of Larros, and knew that this was where it must end. As much as he wanted to die with Ginny, he knew he couldn't, and his heart burned that this was his responsibility to take. Ginny had recognised the tapestry as well, and wasn't bothering to hide her crying. Both teenagers drew each other into a hug, and then a kiss. "Go," she whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes, as the Death Eaters stormed round the corner at the end, shouting cries of joy when they had found their prey. "I love you – now GO!"  
_

_Harry obeyed. And that had been the last time he saw his lover-_

Alive. Drawing back from the embrace that he had found himself in with Death, the Boy Who Lived went for his wand and with a voice that was calm yet firm, he declared, "_Change_. I. Will. Only. Give. You. One. Warning. And then I will kill you, remember that. I am the only person alive that can kill Death."

"Ah, but there always has to be a Death," the not-Ginny taunted – and Harry had to admit it was very accurate, her mannerisms, her looks – yet it was far from the same. "And whoever kills me – becomes me. I trust you do not want to spend an eternity collecting the souls of the damned."

"Instead I get to spend an eternity saving a world that is not my own," Harry spat. "Now you're here for something, I trust. _Tell me, _Death. Or so help me."

"I am here to stop a major change in the timeline," warned Death, strolling across the balcony, gazing out over the city of New York below. "One of your friends, the one that ran away – is about to die. She is held at the mercy of the most powerful teenager on this Earth... apart from yourself, of course."

Harry raised an eyebrow. _'Cassie,' _he realised with horror. He had only known her for a short time, but he didn't want her to suffer a fate at the hands of NOWHERE. She was too young to die. They were all too young to die, all of the teenagers in the building below. Yet only he could never die. And he would not wish that burden to be carried on any other. He considered the thought of going to alert the others, but how would he explain that he knew? He would have no choice but to do this alone. "Can you tell me where she is?"

"Even better," Death said, back in the form of the teenage Goth, with a smile. "I can take you there. All you need to do is take my hand."

Harry accepted, and Death and her Master vanished from reality without a trace, leaving the balcony atop the house of Tim Drake as empty as they had left it. Seconds after their disappearance however, the teenager who had been known only to Harry as Red Robin before Death's accidental revelation, burst through the doors, and found nothing but the air to greet him with.

Preview of Chapter 7: **At the Mercy of Madmen**_**! **__As Superboy, NOWHERE's ultimate weapon, launches a devastating attack on Wonder Girl reinforced by the soldiers of NOWHERE in an environment that can be changed and adapted to their will, Harry races to Cassie's aid. But will he be too late to stop Superboy, or will Wonder Girl meet her end at the hands of a teenager with the powers of Superman himself? _

So, there we have it – Chapter 6. Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy over the Christmas period like I mentioned before. Hope you enjoyed it, remember to review!


	7. At the Mercy of Madmen

Hurrah, a chapter that actually has the same title as it's preview! Also, I'm going to pick up the trade paperback release of the first New 52 _Green Lantern _Volume, _Sinestro, _along with James Tynion IV's newly released _Talon _#3 tomorrow so it should be pretty awesome comics wise depending on what they have at the store. But for now, here's a flashback-heavy chapter, _At the Mercy of Madmen. _

**I, Wizard Chapter 7: At the Mercy of Madmen**

* * *

When Harry first arrived in the HQ the first thing that he did not expect was to find himself in a maze. A battlefield, a lab, a straightforward prison maybe – but not a maze. _"Point me, Cassandra," _the Boy Who Lived whispered, and he was directed north. North through the wall. Whilst if this had been a competition, Harry probably would have followed the maze, he was in no mood for surprises and did not want to be caught unawares. So, turning north – he cast a _Bombarda _spell, allowing the magic to emit from his hand without the use of a wand, and the wall in front of him was blasted backwards, exploding into smithereens.

Walking through the maze, the Boy Who Lived continued blasting holes in its foundations. Eventually, he reached the north most point of the labyrinth itself, having encountered no obstacles on his way. He realised that he could have probably used his _Firebolt _to fly over the maze and check his surroundings like he had done in the Badlands, but he didn't want anything that screamed _wizard _or _witch. _That was why his spells were always without his wand. _Always. _

Death had vanished upon Harry's arrival, which was a positive sign – he hated talking to the being that had denied him his life with his parents. She claimed that Harry must walk the worlds for all eternity, doomed to travel as the last of his kind. Every time he grew tired of a world or died, Death would allow him the choice of moving on. However, he didn't know where he would move onto – he was always given a choice of three doors. One would lead him back to the world that he was currently on, the other to a new world – and the third was locked. Not even he could open it, and Death wouldn't bring up the subject matter of the third door.

He had a suspicion that it would take him to his parents, to the afterlife, but it was a small hope as he had already been told that he would never rejoin his family again. Multiple suicide attempts ranged from jumping from the edge of space to fighting unarmed, unarmoured, outgunned and outnumbered in the Second World War had proved to him that he was essentially immortal.

But he was now on a mission, and the Boy Who Lived would not rest until that mission was accomplished. The door that he found at the end of the maze was pushed open as soon as he got to it, and to his surprise and relief, there wasn't a guy with a machine gun (or another weapon) standing on the other side ready to mow him down. However, what he found instead, was a black haired man. "Greetings," the man said, and Harry noticed that he wore a long black cloak. _'So. Who are you meant to be?' _"I am Zaniel Templar, and it seems – you are a new metahuman. I understand you are here for Cassandra Sandsmark, am I right?"

"Yes," Harry said, knowing that the _Point Me _spell extended behind Templar, and the only way to Cassandra was through him, through the chamber that they were currently in – and into the door behind. "It didn't have to take a Sherlock Holmes to figure that out."

Templar chuckled, before continuing. "You are a very unique metahuman, you know... Harry Potter, was it? I must say, you did remarkably well in order to take out my henchmen at the bank."

Harry was seriously starting to wish he hadn't decided to play the hero – everybody who he encountered all seemed to know him – because of the bank robbery – or the failed one. "So what do you want?"

"I want _you," _Zaniel proclaimed, pointing a finger at the Boy Who Lived. "To join my organization. I have Superboy, I will soon have Wonder Girl... but imagine what would happen if all three of you were fighting for the same cause. _Our cause._ The Trinity – the first group of young heroes to fight against the corrupt Justice League and deliver us from the oppressed."

"The Justice League?" Harry couldn't help but ask, knowing of Superman through the fact that he was in Metropolis only, but not knowing of any other heroes. "Who're they?"

"I am surprised you do not know of the Justice League, Harry – they are, after all – the most famous _heroes _in the world. Or whilst some may see them as heroes, I see them as manipulating, controlling fools that are not willing to do what is necessary. With my... our new metahumans, we can make the world free of crime, starvation. _Imagine _a world where its inhabitants don't even _need _superheroes to watch over them anymore. Think how safe we would we be then. Especially if a superhero goes rogue, such as _Superman_. Nothing has the power to stop the Man of Tomorrow apart from Kryptonite, and what if we do not have access to Kryptonite when he decides that he's had enough? We need to take him down."

Harry paused, glancing around the room. There had to be something more to this, and he didn't know anything about these superheroes yet to determine if they would pose a threat – besides, if they did, he could always take them down when the time came. And he didn't feel like owing anything to an organisation that had kidnapped one of his few friends (was Cassandra even that? They didn't know each other for very long) on this world. He didn't want to lose her now, this soon – even if they would be working together. It just... didn't feel _right, _working for someone. On his old world, he had been manipulated by Dumbledore, as he played a game against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was true that Dumbledore was still a _good _person; he was just getting too old, and making mistakes. In a sense, it was good that his death had come when it did, before a slip up would have cost them a lot. And possibly even the war. Perhaps Dumbledore's biggest mistake was allowing Tom Riddle to continue as a student after the Chamber of Secrets incident... not that Dumbledore could have done anything about it, though. Because otherwise, Tom Riddle would not be able to do –

_-What the Dark Lord was going to do next. Harry knew it all, from his connection to Riddle's mind. He stood in the newly-built dungeons of the Riddle House, Lord Voldemort's own personal torture chamber, suffering a torture not of the body but of the mind. He was watching, through Voldemort's head._

_But this event did not happen through Voldemort's head. This was what the Boy Who Lived found out later, when a spy inside the Death Eaters found his location, and got himself killed saving the Boy Who Lived. He found out how the Order of the Phoenix got themselves trapped along with the entirety of the few uncorrupted Aurors send by Fudge that had not been notified of the Dark Lord's plan. And worst of all, he was unable to stop them from falling into the trap._

_It was none other than veteran Auror Alastor Moody that let the charge into Malfoy Manor. The Aurors lead the ground assault, adopting in arrowhead formations of five with their Captains or a member of the Order of the Phoenix at the head. There was about five squads in total, and including the Captains and the Order of the Phoenix members leading the arrowheads, there was a total of fifty ground Aurors. This was to be the destruction of every Death Eater, the chance to win the war before it even began._

_Except that it wasn't. Back at the Malfoy Manor, Harry Potter hung from the wheel that he had been strapped to, battered and bruised, as he watched what Voldemort was up to in his mind. Wincing in pain, the Boy Who Lived looked around the room as he heard the door open – and to his odd relief, saw the face of Draco Malfoy. Somebody that he knew, a young boy who had passed into the ranks of the Death Eaters. He didn't know why Voldemort allowed Malfoy to join his ranks; maybe it was all part of some master plan that he had not yet revealed to the Boy Who Lived._

_"Potter... you look like hell."_

_"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"_

_"Dumbledore," Malfoy replied, his voice lowering to a whisper as he walked closer to Harry. "Dumbledore promised that he could get my family and me to safety if I got you out of here. My father wants out of this, Potter – he knows that something bad's going to happen."_

_"Always the coward... your dad," said Harry, chuckling, before coughing and wheezing up blood. "But we need to warn the Order. They're heading into a trap."_

_Draco's eyes widened._

_"What?" Harry asked. "They didn't tell you?"_

_"I'm not an official Death Eater yet," Draco Malfoy replied. "But I know how to get into the Riddle Manor. Come on, it won't be long before Crabbe's father wakes up, we have to move."_

_Harry watched in shock as Malfoy freed Harry. "Can you move?"_

_"I can barely stand," Harry gasped for breath. "But you have to warn the Order. And Dumbledore... The Quidditch World Cup!"_

_"What about the Quidditch World Cup?" _

_"Voldemort... he's got a spell that cancels people's magic! He's going to use it there, kill the Minister, trap the Aurors in your Manor, take over!"_

_"He wouldn't dare!" Malfoy breathed, his eyes widening in horror as he hauled his former nemesis up the stairs and out of the torture chamber._

_Once they reached the stairs, they were out and into the Riddle House. "Call your House Elf," instructed Malfoy. "My old one. Dobby."_

_However, the blonde was interrupted suddenly by an all-too familiar green light hurtling towards them. Dropping the Boy Who Lived unceremoniously to the floor in a crumpled heap, Draco tried to find cover – but it was too late. The teenager collapsed as a result of the first spell – fired from – Bellatrix Lestrange? "I always knew Draco was going to betray us... My Master should have never allowed him entrance to our ranks!"_

_"Dobby," breathed Harry, crawling wounded and desperately behind a table, as Bellatrix Lestrange prepared to fire another blasting hex. He didn't have the strength to shout, but he hoped that the eccentric House Elf would return the favour that he owed for being freed from the Malfoy's. One Malfoy who was now lying dead... on the floor. Killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Who was now about to kill him._

_"Do you want to know how your parents died, Harry Potter?" Lestrange asked, not knowing that Harry already had heard his parents die, due to the effects of the Dementors. She was taunting him. "Do you want to know? Your mummy died screaming. Multiple Crucios – she was ever so weak after we finished with here. I hear Crabbe and Goyle took her body afterwards... did stuff to it that would make you wish she wasn't your mummy anymore. Oh, what's the matter, Potty? Am I making you angry? Let me end your misery! AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The spell was fired directly towards the table where the Boy Who Lived was hiding behind in the narrow corridor. He winced as he felt the table shudder, but the spell was inaccurate. He was thankful for that at least... where was Dobby though?_

_As if on cue, a small voice could be heard from behind Lestrange. "You shall not harm Harry Potter!" the shout was accompanied by a blasting sound, knocking the black haired woman across the corridor, past Harry and into the wall at the end, crumpling unconscious when she hit the floor. Small feet could be seen underneath the table as Dobby ran around it towards Harry, and said, "We had best be going now, Harry Potter – The bad wizards will be here soon, and Lestrangey will get up quick."_

_Dobby glanced behind him as he waited for Harry to take his hand, and shuddered when he saw the sight of Draco Malfoy's corpse. "Is that... Bad Master's son?"_

_"Yes," Harry breathed, crawling over to Dobby. "We need to take him out of here... as well, if you can manage that."_

_Dobby looked at Harry nervously, and Harry said, "He's not moving anymore Dobby... He'll never move again."_

_Dobby's ears descended as the elf put on a sad face. Even though Draco may have treated Dobby harshly, he had at one point been Dobby's master. "I can manages that, Harry Potter. Quick, Quick. Must escape from Bad House. I hear Bad Wizards coming."_

_Harry glanced nervously down the hallway, and Dobby was right – he heard the sound of an apparition in the distance. Not waiting any longer, he took the House Elf's hand, and making sure that Draco's corpse was attached, he shouted, "GO, now!"_

_They vanished from the air, just as the Death Eaters who had come to reinforce Lestrange ran round the corner, finding the woman rousing herself from unconsciousness, and howling in frustration when she realised her prey had escaped._

_Howls also greeted them when Harry and Dobby arrived, unceremoniously in an unconscious, crumpled heap at the end of Dumbledore's chair in his office. Only these howls, were howls of grief and shock from the Malfoy's, upon seeing the death of their son. Harry wasted no time in allowing aid to reach him, merely crying out, "It's a trap! The Aurors are walking into a trap! Voldemort's going to trap them and take away their magic in Malfoy Manor before launching an attack on the Quidditch World Cup!"_

_He didn't stay awake long enough to see their reactions, for the Boy Who Lived collapsed unconscious like a heap on the floor. If only he had known... that he had arrived too late._

* * *

_The Quidditch World Cup final was just about to get underway. Despite the capture of the Boy Who Lived, this was a national event, a once in a lifetime opportunity, and even the Weasleys had attended, "Hopefully we'll hear how the Aurors and the Order get on during the game," Arthur was telling his wife. "I mean, if Harry'll be alive, he'll be there, and then we can tell him about the game afterwards, right?"_

_There was a chorus of cheers from the younger Weasleys, which was fortunate as everybody else, or the Romanian fans at least, had witnessed the final act of the Veela leaving. Now... everything was away. The game could begin._

_Little did they know that they would be lucky they were not allowed in the Top Box that time, and had to sit in the lower deck. Apparently, Rita Skeeter had enforced her Journalism rights, and she and her three assistants had to be there with the English Minister, and the Bulgarian Minister at all times. _

_"If only Harry could have seen this," Ron exclaimed, glancing at his fellow Weasleys in awe at the spectacle that was unfolding beneath them, as the Quidditch players lined up on the pitch to sing their national anthems. _

_But they never got a chance to sing any national anthems, for that was when Voldemort made his move, and the world as the wizarding community knew it, came tumbling down._

* * *

_"We got past them far too easily," observed Tonks, as she led the first wave of Aurors into the building. Already far in, they had encountered little resistance, aside from a few low level Death Eaters. "Where was that meeting that Mulciber promised us?"_

_"It'll be here soon, you can..."_

_"It's a trap!" Sirius Black's voice echoed over throughout the Malfoy Manor suddenly, on a Sonorous charm. He was one of the few that remained outside, with Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt. "We just heard from Harry, it's a trap – they're going to trap you all in there. GET EVERYBODY OUT. MAGIC DOESN'T WORK! RUN!"_

_"What did he say?"_

_"Magic? How can magic doesn't work?" a young Auror, an idealist named Harvey Blake, asked with a raised eyebrow. "Magic always works, watch!"_

_He tried to apparate. Only... he couldn't. There was nothing. One Auror laughed as he watched Blake fail to turn on the spot and vanish, before realising what new horror Voldemort had sprung on them all. How? How had he managed it? How was this possible?_

_"GET EVERYBODY OUT!" Sirius shouted again, panic evident as the Aurors began to sprint. Everybody, the entire Order of the Phoenix, 50 Aurors... apart from the incorrupt, useless or Arthur Weasley. "NOW!"_

_But it was far too late, for a loud explosion could be heard that echoed throughout the entire building._

* * *

_Almost the exact same time as hell broke loose in Malfoy Manor; hell broke loose at the Quidditch World Cup. The ground beneath the feet of the players who were about to sing their national anthem burst apart, prompting them to climb onto their broomsticks as fast as they could in order to escape the carnage. Several people in the stands screamed, as an explosion filled the air behind the Weasleys. Turning in horror, Arthur Weasley watched the remains of the Top Box and its inhabitants get thrown across the crowd. What was happening?_

_And then came a voice that he dreaded. A cold, chilling voice, amplified via a sonorous spell. "Greetings, wizarding Britian, and the peoples of Romania and Ireland. I am Lord Voldemort, and... This is where I announce my latest victory!"  
_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Okay, so largely a flashback chapter inspired from _The Dark Knight Rises. _Next chapter will feature Harry's choice about whether he wants to join up with NOWHERE or not, and the consequences of that choice and where he goes from there.I'm sorry if Templar is OOC, I haven't read past the first volume of the Teen Titans, and there's no fixed figure of the Aurors but I presumed it must be quite small (relatively speaking) given the fact that the wizarding community is a minority in England. And no Chapter preview as I'm bound to change it again.


	8. The Right Choice

Alright, here's the next chapter. I ordered _Batwing Vol. 1 _and _New Avengers #1 _instead of _Green Lantern Vol. 1 _and _Talon #3 _because the comic store didn't have them in stock. And as a note before we begin; please review guys, and let me know what you think of each chapter because more reviews motivate me to write faster. If I stop getting reviews then I feel as though you guys aren't reading my story because nobody's offering feedback, so there's more chance of me not updating it.

**I, Wizard Chapter 8: The Right Choice**

* * *

It didn't take Harry long to decide what to do. After all, from his experience, secret organizations (apart from The Order of the Phoenix) were normally the bad guys, and something about Templar just screamed _lie, lie, lie! _That and he had Cassandra. So the next words that came out of his mouth was, "Sorry – I don't know about you, but I don't fancy this whole secret organisation gig. I'm all for free will and not forcibly kidnapping teenagers against their will."

"You have made your decision, then?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, and prepared to cast a blasting hex. "That is my final answer. I will _not _join you. Now give me Cassandra and let us walk out of here alive, and I will let you live."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Templar said with a small smile. "But what I can do, however – is _this_."

He stepped back, and too late – Harry saw what he was going to do next. The ground beneath him exploded, ripping holes in the floor as he fell down with it, quickly putting up charms to protect his body from falling to wherever the surface might be and at the same time, unleashing his magic at the falling debris, vanishing it until he could get a glimpse at the ground below, which was apparently closer than he thought.

But there was a body in the way between him and the ground, and the pain (despite the spells, there would still be the pain, it just wouldn't have any lasting effect) would be slightly less. For him, of course – not the body.

Wincing as he hauled himself to his feet, he took a moment to take into account the body that he had unceremoniously squished. Only to find out that the body was actually still alive, and crawling to its – his feet. "Oops," Harry said, taking in the red coloured _S _symbol on the teenager's body. "If it's any condolence, I didn't blow the hole in the roof – which, by the looks of things – is – or was, transparent."

"HARRY!" there was a loud shout from behind him, and Harry recognised the voice of Cassandra. It was a warning sound, and as Harry recognised the heat-beam lights coming out of the teenage boy's eyes, he understood why.

So he promptly put up a fresh shielding charm on his body and stopped the lights, just before they touched him. However, even with the shielding charms, the lights ripped through them, blasting Harry backwards next to the downed body of the scarred, battered, bruised and bleeding Cassandra. "He broke through my shield charms! My shield charms! Nobody can break through my shield charms!"

"Harry..." Cassandra questioned him, gesturing to the teenage boy on the left. "He is, apparently _Superboy_."

"He broke through my shield charms! I can't believe it," Harry said, obviously not paying a word to what Cassandra had said. "My shield charms were actually broken!"

"HARRY!" Cassandra was forced to shout again, forcing Harry to finally acknowledge the teenager.

"Oh. Right," Harry said, with a grimace. "Now, hi Cassie – long time no see. How are you?"

"I'd say in pretty good shape, but Superboy over there would obviously disagree."

"Who's Superboy? Your boyfriend?"

Cassandra hit him, prompting Harry to wince and say, "Ok. Ow. Sorry. Not your boyfriend. Ex?"

Cassandra hit him again as she hauled herself to her feet. "Well, we're fighting – so I'd say right now, we're enem-DUCK!"

"EnemDuck? What's that?" Harry asked sarcastically, just before ducking another light-beam from Superboy. He cast a silent _Bombarda _spell at Superboy, who found the teenager to be merely halted by the blast, not stalled.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Superboy asked, tauntingly.

"Yes, actually. I'm guessing you're invulnerable as well?"

"To pretty much everything."

Harry grimaced, standing back from Superboy. "Alright... so, Superboy – was it? Have you ever considered switching sides? Being a henchman to be discarded when they've got no more use for you doesn't really fit your agenda. Because that's what they're going to do you know – I've seen it before."

_'Well, Wormtail wasn't exactly Superboy... but he did work for the bad guys.'_

"I've wanted to go up against the Outsider ever since I saw you in action," Superboy declared, with a smile, apparently unconvinced. "I'm not going to pass up this chance."

"Ah, but you've already fought me. Just then. And seeing as you're invincible to pretty much everything, it would only be fair if you told me your weaknesses."

"Magic," said Superboy with a grin. "But I don't see that helping you any time soon."

Harry chuckled. "You just said _Magic_?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry shouted suddenly. His silent spell that he didn't use with his wand had not harmed Superboy, so he guessed that his type of magic only worked when it was used the orthodox way, with a wand. Superboy was promptly hit by the blast and collapsed to the floor unconscious. Pocketing his wand, Harry turned to Cassie and said, "There we go. Now, let's grab Superboy and get out of here."

"You're taking him with us? He just tried to kill us!"

"I know," Harry said with a shrug. "But seeing as his weakness is magic, and I'm a wizard... if he awakes, I'll just put him in a full body-bind curse again."

"What when we both need sleep?"

"Magic box," Harry said, as several soldiers began to charge towards them. He was reaching for Superboy, holding the frozen teenager in one hand whilst extending one arm for Cassandra. "Right – let's go."

"Where to?"

"Away from here," Harry said, and apparated the frozen Superboy and Wonder Girl away from NOWHERE, hopefully to somewhere -

_Safe. Nowhere was safe anymore, and nowhere would ever be again. Voldemort was at the head of the assault, as several Death Eaters spread out from the entrance where the players had walked onto the field. Lord Voldemort's sonorous spell cast his comments around the entire stadium, broadcasting his announcement to a large amount of the wizarding population._

_"Yes, you are probably starting to come to the conclusion that I am real, and this is not a dream. You are also probably wondering why nobody can apparate away, or why nobody is coming to save you. That is because I have devised a spell that can control the usage of magic. Only my loyal followers can control magic here. The Aurors cannot help you, for they are trapped in a secure location that cannot be accessed. They need help as much as you do."_

_The screams were starting to become more silent now, having been halted by the Death Eaters that now patrolled the stands. The Irish and Bulgarians were in disarray, the Bulgarians in particular – as their minister and several key representatives from their Ministry had been blown to smithereens in the top box._

_"You wish to doubt my words? Try casting magic," Voldemort said, with a smile on his inhuman, noseless face. "See? My plan works. Now, you want to know what my objectives are. My ultimate goal, now that I have dethroned your ministers and stand at the height of my power. It is quite simple really – I plan on returning the purebloods to their rightful status. If you ever wanted to live a life where you would not have to hide your magic, not to be persecuted by the ignorant or hounded by the oppressed, then I am giving England back to you. Other nations shall not interfere, and the surviving Bulgarians will be held as hostage to prevent foreign invasion."_

_As if on cue, the Bulgarian Quidditch Team realised what danger they were in and tried to flee, higher on their broomsticks to safety. But the aerial contingent of the Death Eaters arrived over the edge of the stadium, dropping in towards the fleeing internationals. There was only one person with enough skill and bravery to make it past the Death Eaters and out of the stadium unopposed, the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum. _

_The others were not so lucky, and one by one, they were forced to the ground, next to the edges of the stadium where Voldemort and his Death Eaters had not destroyed its surface. "I am giving you an ultimatum. If you wish to join my forces, submit a pledge to be loyal to my new regime, you shall present yourself to the Ministry of Magic with the complete identification papers allowing your magic to be restored to you. Those who did not turn up to the match will keep their magic – if they turn themselves in. Now, I bid you leave. Return to your homes, keep your children close."_

_"Tomorrow, purebloods," Voldemort announced to the crowd. "Tomorrow you will take back what is rightfully yours."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Apologies for the shorter chapter than normal, and the flashback that is clearly inspired by _The Dark Knight Rises. _However, the next few chapters will be a more original, as the rest of the story will not follow the events of the Teen Titans (and I believe, _The Culling _story arc which is a crossover with the Legion Lost – correct me if I'm wrong, I haven't read it nor any Legion Lost), and I've got a plan to bring the first storyarc, or season if you will, to a close in the next few chapters – at the most _New World _will have 13 Chapters, the same amount of episodes of a _Doctor Who_ (Not including the splits in Series 6 & 7, the Specials following Series 4 and each year's Christmas specials) season for those who know what I'm talking about.

Preview of Chapter 9: _Night in Metropolis _– Back in the City of Tomorrow for the first time since his arrival in the New 52 Universe, The Outsider is given a night to not only convince Superboy to stop hunting him and Wonder Girl – as well as become closer friends with the two young teenagers. But it's not just NOWHERE who are on the hunt for the three teenagers, for the Teen Titans lead by Tim Drake, want Cassie and Harry back in their team.


	9. Night in Metropolis

Note: I've only read Teen Titans Vol. 1 and Superboy #1 of the New 52 so apologies if Superboy is out of character.

Alright, somebody mentioned that they don't like the heavy-flashbacks – so here's a flashback-free chapter! Flashbacks will appear before the end of the storyarc, you can count on that – but they won't be as heavy as the earlier chapters and by the second story arc, they should be gone altogether. I'm seriously considering merging them and expanding them into my own fully blown story, but that won't happen unless enough people request for one and I'll start it when the first arc is fully finished. Now without further ado – ladies and gentlemen, I give you...

**I, Wizard Chapter 9: **_**Night **__**in Metropolis**_

* * *

When Superboy awoke, it was in a cheap hotel room on the outskirts of Metropolis – and he wasn't in a good mood. They had chosen the City of Tomorrow because it was without its major Superhero presence at the moment – Superman was currently aiding the Justice League in another part of America, and Harry and Cassie both knew that nobody would think to look in the resident stomping ground of the Man of Steel for three wayward teenage metahumans.

At least, that was what Harry hoped would happen. "So," he said as he stood over the body of the cloned teenager, who was bound in a rope and had only made it past the owners of the hotel calling the police after a nifty use of the _Imperius _curse. It wasn't one of his proudest moments, Harry knew – but sometimes the unforgivable curses did have their uses. He just had to make sure that he didn't use them too often and too frequently – or else it would be like a drug, and he would become addicted.

He didn't want to join the dark that he had fought so long against. "Superboy. Bound and captive at the hands of the Outsider and Wonder Girl."

Ignoring the obligatory "Don't call me Wonder Girl_,_" comment from Cassie, Harry continued. "What are you going to do now? Because as soon as NOWHERE find out that my power is magic and you're immune to it, they'll terminate you. Put all that knowledge into a new project, one that is immune to magic – and then they'll get him to hunt and down and kill you in order to prove his worth."

"I can take anything that they'll throw at me," spat back Superboy. Quickly reading his mind, using his magic to defend against Superboy's immune powers, Harry could tell that even though the clone was trying to remain calm and confident, he was facing an inner battle with himself. He was seriously considering Harry's viewpoint, his say. A little bit of _suggestion _helped there as well, and hopefully – it wouldn't be long before the Last Wizard gained a new ally.

"Apart from magic," replied the Boy Who Lived. "And what's the betting with all their resources, NOWHERE can't find a metahuman with magic somewhere in the world? I mean there's got to be one, right?"

Superboy, looking defeated – nodded. But Harry wasn't done. "And what happens when they find you, defeat you – and bring you back to NOWHERE? How would you react to being tortured for being a _failure_? How would it feel, _Superboy_?"

He held up his hands in defeat. "So what will you provide me with that's different?"

"A chance to be fighting for the right side," Harry replied. "Instead of being called the enemy of the forces like the Justice League, join us. I'm not asking you to be a member of the Justice League – I don't even know what they do – I don't even know how you sign up."

"I don't think they're open to new membership," Cassie said, snorting. "Green Arrow tried recently, it didn't work."

"Fair enough," Harry said, before saying – "Who's Green Arrow?"

"Modern day Robin Hood," Cassie replied. "For a moment there I forgot that you were actually an alien."

"I'm not an alien, I'm just a human from a parallel universe with the ability to do magic," Harry replied. "Did you not get the whole James Bond thing that I was explaining with you and Tim earlier?"

Oops. He just realised that he'd given away Red Robin's real name. "Who's Tim?"

"Red Robin," Harry remarked.

"He told you his name?" Cassie raised her eyebrows. Both teenagers were seemingly ignoring Superboy, who was next to the bed behind them, watching the conversation with interest.

"Not... exactly. I kind of found out myself," Harry said, and then lied – "He left his laptop logged on. Wasn't too hard to figure out his name from there."

He wasn't exactly going to tell Wonder Girl, and Superboy about the whole 'Master of Death' thing just yet, of course. "Alright," Cassie murmured, not exactly convinced. "I was kind of hoping for something more... well, _more_– if you get what I mean. Then again, Tim's just a basic, normal name I guess. Could be anybody. Where is he anyway, why wasn't he with you?"

"Uh, we got separated," explained Harry. It was a far better way of putting it than _'Death appeared and told me your survival was important for mankind_ _and I couldn't be asked to go and get him and a bunch of others so I let her teleport me. Did you know Death's female by the way? Apart from when she's a big, angry – flaming monster of course.' _"But we're getting sidetracked. Superboy?"

"Does it give me bonus points if I didn't move the whole time that I was listening to your exchange?" Superboy asked, slightly relieved to see the duo's attention back on him. "And are you two in a relationship, by the way?"

"Uh, nope," Cassie was the first to affirm that statement, followed by Harry in quick succession.

"Well, you both act like it," he replied. "Because back at NOWHERE, two scientists that I knew bickered all the time – they were in a relationship as well. Although the wife didn't know that her husband was having an affair with their boss. Or at least, not until I told them."

"I guess that didn't go down too well, huh?" Harry asked, forcing a grin – remembering that Superboy could read minds.

"Not a bit," Superboy said with a smirk. "So, where do I sign?"

"You'll join?"

"You'll trust him?" this was from Cassie. "He could escape whilst we're sleeping, or drag us back to NOWHERE while our guard is down."

"The Outsider has a valid point," Superboy replied. "But so do you, Wonder Girl."

"Don't call me-"

"Cassandra," he corrected himself. "And your name is Harry Potter, correct? NOWHERE has a file on you. And you, Cassandra. Harry's is considerably shorter – which would explain you being on a parallel Earth like you said. Did you ever encounter NOWHERE on that Earth?"

"Nope, there wasn't any superheroes or metahumans on my world," Harry explained, and Cassie's eyebrows raised in confusion – clearly not used to a world without superpowered heroes. "The closest you got to metahumans was witches and wizards. So Superboy, you won't have liked it much on my world."

"Do I have to worry about anymore crossing over from your world?" Superboy asked, and Harry shook his head, before pointing his wand at the teenage clone. He promptly flinched, asking – "Did I cover a touchy subject?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm going to use magic," Harry replied. "I'm going to use magic to cut you lose. If you attack us or try to escape though, I'll use more than just a simple knocking-out spell. Next time, you won't wake up."

"You wouldn't kill, it's not your way."

"Don't think I'm like the others," Harry replied, crouching down to remain level with Superboy so he could look him in the eye. "The reason why I came to this world was because I don't have a world to go back to. The reason I don't have a world to go back to was a war. A four year war of constant bloodshed, never knowing who to trust, witnessing your loved ones torn away and horrors committed by the enemy that would make Hitler look like a primary... I mean elementary school teacher. An evil one, but nothing compared to who I was up against. Do you not think that I couldn't have survived that without learning to kill the enemy?"

"And I will kill you if you _even consider _betraying us," Harry continued, not giving in. "And don't for a second think that I won't."

The silence in the room lasted for what seemed like an age after the Boy Who Lived climbed to his feet, after letting Superboy go. "But first of all," he said – "You need a name. We can't go around calling you Superboy everywhere we go. How about Damian?"

"Bruce Wayne's son is already called that," replied Cassie, and then added by way of explanation. "Famous Gothamite billionaire."

"Fair enough," Harry said. "Connor? There isn't any famous people's sons called that, is there?"

"Not as far as I know of," Cassie affirmed. "Superboy, how would you liked to be called Connor?"

"I've got no arguments," Superboy – now Connor – said, with a smile. "I'll go and change – I guess I can't wear the superman knock-off costume now."

"Well you can," insisted Harry, "Just not in public. And after that, get some sleep – we'll be hitting the road tomorrow."

"Where to?"

"Haven't decided yet. My heart is telling me to go back to England but my head is telling be we should try and find Tim. Who knows what mess he could have got himself into with us gone?"

* * *

As it turned out, quite a lot of mess.

"Skitter, to your right!" shouted Tim Drake, aka Red Robin – as the soldiers stormed up LexCorp Towers, seconds after Harry's disappearance. Had the wizard betrayed them? Unlikely. He could teleport all around the world, so hopefully – he had either gone to get Wonder Girl – which raised a question as to _why _he didn't warn them first – or had just had something to do and he would be back momentarily. He watched as together, the Teen Titans – for the name just felt _right, _perform the defence of the building as it was stormed by NOWHERE soldiers.

Not a single metahuman among them, surprisingly – but that didn't matter right now. They had come in guns blazing and it would be the Titans' jobs to secure and protect the civilians in the building with them. The warning that Tim had called to the teenager was received with full enthusiasm, and Celine's alter ego managed to avoid a throwing knife. Kid Flash, somewhere down the hallway – was evacuating the residents with Bunker making sure that they didn't get hit by any stray bullets. Solstice was busy helping Skitter and Red Robin defend from the attackers, and so far – they were doing an alright job.

It wasn't long before all civilians were evacuated with all their belongings, something that wouldn't have been possible if not for the super speed of Kid Flash, who still managed to get back to the fray to help the Teen Titans stop the remaining soldiers.

As they had no metahumans with them, it wasn't much of a threat for the group of teenagers that were beginning to work together. Sure, they were a little shaky around the edges – but it _worked_. Just about. And Tim Drake was fine with that for the moment. Relationships could be improved later, questions about Harry and Cassie could also be asked later. Right now, they had to move. Tim's penthouse was compromised and now the police were on their way. There was one place that he knew they could crash now, but it wouldn't be state of the art.

It would be a small hotel in Metropolis. Somewhere discreet. Which was, as they checked themselves in – unknowingly the same one that Superboy, the Outsider and Wonder Girl were in. Tim had saved the owner's life when he was searching for a metahuman in Metropolis a few days ago and in return the owner said that he and any of his friends would be welcome here provided they didn't cause trouble. Tim paid the guy anyway of course, with the amount of money that he had that wasn't his, he could afford to.

"So, where do we go from here?" Bart, aka Kid Flash – asked, once everybody had made their positions comfortable. They had to book two rooms in the end as there was too many of them to fit in one room, and Solstice and Skitter didn't want to share with the boys right now. So, Bart, Tim and Miguel got the three-bedroom room whilst the girls got the smaller one. "I mean, we're on TV, boys and girls – we're famous!"

Of course, Solstice and Skitter hadn't moved into their room yet – it was barely nightfall. The report that they were all watching was showing the wreckage of LexTowers in New York, and a reporter named Carla Gibson was at the scene. Far too quickly. "_-As you can see, it is quite evident that these soldiers actually stormed a building of LexTowers after these metahumans – in a move that carelessly put innocent human lives at risk! The metahumans, lead by Red Robin, former sidekick of the Batman - thankfully seem to know what they're doing, and in an incredible feat of self heroism, no innocent was harmed! I'm with David Abnett – billionaire owner of Abnett Industries, now, who witnessed the metahuman known as Kid Flash – save him and his family of five who were on the risk of being shot when several soldiers stormed their room, looking for any metahumans! David, how do you feel about having your life saved by a metahuman responsible for the complete incineration of an old manor house?"_

Everybody looked at Bart in unison. "Sorry guys – I didn't do it deliberately."

But the strangest thing was, David Abnett didn't seem to care. _"I don't care what he's done in the past," David replied. "These kids, whoever they are – these Teen Titans, I heard one of them say their name – I don't care what they've done in the past. They saved my life – I was there, at gunpoint, my own family could have died in front of my eyes if he wasn't there to stop them. Even if it's their fault that the soldiers were there in the first place, my life and my family's was still saved – and for that I will be forever in their debt-"_

Suddenly, the telephone – one that every hotels have in case of a need to phone elsewhere or contact reception – buzzed into life prompting every teenager to instantly snap their attention to it. Bursting into life, Tim, known only to the others as Red Robin, bounded across the room and grabbed it before anybody else could. Was this Harry Potter? It could be the only likely excuse.

It was not Harry Potter, but instead the voice of a female girl in her late teens. "Um, hi. Is this Red Robin?"

"Yes, this is Red Robin. Who are you, and how did you get this number?" He held the phone against his ear and sat back on the sole, unoccupied chair in the room right next to the television.

"If you'll believe me, I'm not a threat," she replied. "I'm a metahuman, just like you. I... saw you on the news and found a way to contact you with my abilities. I heard on your blog that you were still recruiting. Is there any way that I could join?"

"It might be helpful if you tell me your name and location," said Tim Drake, and mouthing to the other metahumans, _"A new metahuman."_

* * *

"My name is Rebecca Smith and I am currently in a flat near Coit Tower in San Francisco," the teenage metahuman said, speaking into the phone. "It would be unwise to tell you anymore as this phone line may be unsafe. If you go there at ten the following morning however, I will be able to see you. Goodbye, Red Robin."

Then she ended the call and handed the phone to Zaniel Templar, who looked up from the desk across Rebecca, glancing over at the guard who held her sister captive, and nodded. Tears filled both twins' eyes as they were reunited once more, but Rebecca knew that it was a small mercy. They knew that she had just lead their greatest hope at escape from the hellhole of NOWHERE's secret prison facility underneath Alcatraz Island into a trap.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

And unfortunately the local comics store still doesn't have any _Talon _or _Green Lantern _yet. But I picked up _Ultimate Comics Iron Man: Armour Wars _by Warren Ellis as it was on a special offer for a £5 which was a fantastic bargain, and the comic was very enjoyable as well and worth checking out for any Iron Man fan – particularly as it's got a similar-ish plotline to the upcoming _Iron Man 3 _film.

Also, on a final note – if anyone can find any quotes that fit the chapters that haven't already got quotes then let me know and I'll think about adding them in depending on where they come from (IE – no fanfics or self-published stuff unless it is an exceptionally brilliant quote). Also, I know it's a bit of a long shot, but I'd be _very _grateful if someone could come up with a cover for this story as my avatar is a bit (a lot) unrelated to the subject matter. I'm looking for something along the lines of a Harry, Wonder Girl and Superboy in the same picture if possible. Obviously all would have to be done in a DC comics-style way and unfortunately I don't have any money to throw at everyone or anything else, but if we have any artists on here who'd be willing to do that you'd get a major shout out and a very big thank you from me. So if anyone would be willing to do that, that'd be great.

It's a long shot, but one can dream, right?


End file.
